SAF Ch 1:Introduction
June 8,2020 Somewhere in a town 1300 hours 2 dark green hummers pulled up into a rest stop,Erik,Mumble and the rest of the crew comes out. The humans were the last ones out."It's going to be a long journey so lets get our fuel and fill the restaurants"Carl and Jack had managed to have enough to spend,On the menu were frozen fish which the penguins picked out,They chose something that was better like they finished their meals,The group decided to set fuel was already pumped and ready to go,"So how many would that be?"Jack asked a serviceman."That will be $40 sir"the Serviceman said,Jack and Carl counted how much they had,They seemed to have $50,"Here you go sir."The Serviceman looked at the total and then said he NEEDED $60. "WHAT!" "This guy is ripping us off!"They both said."You can't react to how much I need,The law here said so,Maybe you should have saved your money then spend it."The two humans looked at the penguins,who had a worried look. "Look!Let us go and we will pay you back later." "Well I guess you are going to have to face my gun."Revealing a gun in his hand,At the same time Our two humans pulled their gun out. The three humans ended up with 3 guns pointed at each penguins could only watch as Carl and Jack think about pulling the trigger,They however had a different story. "You have a deal." The two regrouped at their hummers,thinking of a plan."We have no choice,this guy wouldn't even give us a if we say we will pay him back."Carl said, "What do we do?"Asked Mumble. "Go along."All of them faced the serviceman."Where do we start." "Over there." Everyone looks to where the Serviceman pointed to a front said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."You got to be kidding me,Are you sure about that place."This was a waste of our time,but they had no choice,Mumble thought the same. "I be careful if I were in there.I had heard stories about that place." "What kind of stories?"Carl said. "There were 5 children killed in the back room." He was startled by that answer,They now wanted to go somewhere else to make up the Jack spoke up,"If you are thinking that we are going to get scared to some murder your wrong." Everyone moves across the all the characters fears eased up as they saw the look peaceful,"A older looking person walked up to our characters and said"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the best place around,what would you like today?" "We need a job to repay a greedy Serviceman." June 8,2020 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1400 hours "Oh so that was what was the talking was about,Well You came to the right the way,My name is Mike Schmidt the guard here,Are you willing to work as the night shift. "We could sign up for that,So how much do they pay you."They asked "I say about $25 for every night." "Great!We have three nights." "You may not know this but you have to serve Five nights here." "What do you mean?" "Sorry,I tried to tell the president of the company but he denied my request,but hey at least you will earn extra cash." "That just fine by us."Carl said. "By the way,Can you tell me your names?" "My name is Carl Rogers,and here is Jack,Mumble,Erik,Gloria,Bo,Atticus,Seymour,Ramon,Carmen,and Miss Viola." "Those are nice names,Anyway the office is around the back,You should get use to this place."They walk towards the hallway infront of them was a door that was marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. "What is in there?"Bo said."That is a place where Workers dress up but since then.That was used for storing extra parts,The office is down that hall."Mike turned back towards the other hallway."So who will do what?"Gloria thought for a second then decided. "Carmen and Bo will look at the Cameras.Gloria and Erik will keep an eye on the vents.Miss Viola,Atticus,Carl and I will point our flashlights into the hallway." Seymour,Mumble,and Ramon will help incase anything goes wrong."Everyone agreed with him,Everyone had what the Servicemen said about the he said echoed though their minds. "There were 5 children killed in the back room." Next Ch:SAF Ch 2:Night One Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers